Globally, drinking water is in short supply. Researchers are striving to find alternative methods of water gathering and purification. Additionally, consumers are becoming increasingly concerned about the purity levels of tap water, and are purchasing bottled water in record numbers, leading to energy expenditures associated with producing, recycling and/or disposing of the bottles.